Escondite
by D.H.F. Anterior
Summary: Jugaba con sus hermanos al escondite y cuando menos se dio cuenta ¿Dónde estaba? Un escondite lleno de arboles tan altos, el cielo tan celeste. Se sintió tan cómodo. Pero todo cambio al ver a aquel chico allí. ¿Que hacía ahí parado como si nada? ¿Que hacía solamente sonrió y mirándolo detenidamente? Llego la puesta sol y vio al chico hacerse más invisible. Pronto lo entendió.


_-Arthur es hora de irnos.-Desde los arboles una mujer de edad avanzada apareció._

_El rubio frente a él solamente asintió y lo fue a abrazar para sonreírle energéticamente._

_-Te doy 5 minutos para despedirte.-Dijo la mayor para irse por el mismo lugar perdiéndose entre el camino._

_-Y eso que por fin empezábamos a jugar.-Hizo un puchero el de ojos azulados._

_-Pero voy a regresar ¡Te lo aseguro!-Prometió el pequeño saliendo de allí._

_El mayor se quedó mirando con una sonrisa… Pero a punto de dar un paso y salir también alguien lo agarro por el hombro._

_-Alfred.-Era su hermano, su mirada era triste. Sabía lo que significaba._

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV._

_10 AÑOS LUEGO._

Jugaba con sus hermanos después de tantos años a su juego favorito. El escondite. Se escondió en al parecer un lugar secreto, había entrado por unos pares de arbustos. Era como un jardín. El pasto verde era lo único que había. Era un lugar muy amplió y en medio de todo, un árbol. Un árbol gigante de cerezos. Sus pétalos caían lentamente, algo como nostalgia se formó en su pecho.

Se quedó allí un rato. Impresionado por ese lugar se sentó debajo del árbol.

-Se siente… Raro.-Dijo para sí.

Oía las voces de sus hermanos gritando su nombre un poco alejadas, pero no le importo. Pronto…

Se quedó dormido.

Pasaron minutos y horas que se durmió y llego la tarde. Todavía no se ocultaba el sol y un impulso lo hizo despertarse. Miro a su alrededor. Pero paro al ver a un niño allí. Sonriéndole y mirándolo.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto acercándose quedando a centímetros del chico. El rubio, en ese momento, mayor solo veía al otro sonreír. Un tierno cosquilleo acarició su cuerpo.

**Este sentimiento…**

Se acercó más y más. Llego la puesta de sol. El niño se hizo más invisible y transparente mientras que raramente crecía el chico.

**Es…**

Pronto lo entendió.

_**Has crecido tanto… Arthur.**_

Esa voz masculina paso por su mente.

Frente a él había un chico rubio de ojos azules. Calculándole la edad de más o menos 18 años al contrario de él que tenía 16. De chaqueta café con un dibujo en la parte superior y unos jeans de mezclilla con zapatos de vestir marrones. Encima de sus ojos había unos lentes y en cabello había un pequeño rulo.

El Kirkland lo entendió perfectamente.

-Al…Fred…-Fue lo único que salió de su boca y sintió unos brazos rodeándole aunque no había nadie.

-¡ARTHUR!-Un chico peli rojo entró al lugar para encontrar al rubio de su hermano llorar sentado de rodillas tapándose la cara.- ¿Qué te paso?-El chico se acercó hincándose y pronto entro otro hombre un poco más bajo que el peli rojo.

-¡Scott! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!-Grito asustado yendo a socorrerlo como buena "madre."

-¡N-No! ¡Yo lo encontré asi! ¡No pienses mal Bryan!-Intento decirle.

-Yo lo vi…-Parando la pelea oyeron a su hermano hablar aun escondido entre sus manos.

Los mayores se miraron seriamente.

_Hace 9 años…_

_En la radio lo anunciaron y también en noticieros…_

_-Parece ser que ha habido otro asesinato. Un joven de 9 años de edad fue encontrado en un río de sangre cerca de una cabaña a lado de otro de unos 6 años. Parecían ser gemelos. Sus características eran de dos rubios identificados americanos de ojos azules con lentes. Sus nombres eran: … Alfred y Matthew Jones William. No se sabe más de como murieron. En otras noticias…-Se escuchó algo caer. _

_El pequeño Arthur de 7 años de edad había tirado su pequeño lápiz al escuchar los nombres._

_-Alfred…-Lágrimas cayeron de sus parpados._

**En ese momento… Me dejaste solo. Cuando te prometí que volvería… Te espere toda la tarde… ¿Dónde estabas?**

Han pasados aproximadamente 1 año.

Se escuchaban sirenas de ambulancias. El caso parece ser de hemorragia cerebral causada por un antiguo golpe.

Todos los enfermeros al llegar el carro al hospital trasladaron el joven cuerpo al quirófano esperando hacer lo posible.

Pero era muy tarde apenas lo acostaron el chico susurro algo que dejo impactados a sus hermanos que se encontraban allí por seguir a su familiar.

-Él me dijo que lo siguiera…-

Sintió una cálida luz que lo envolvió y allí apareció él sonriéndole como siempre.

-Alfred.-

-Regresaste…-

-Llegaste muy temprano.

Dos chicos jóvenes d años cada uno jugaban en aquel hermoso lugar con el enorme árbol. Pronto llegaron más chicos que no pasaban de los 10 años.

"_Entonces entendí porque esa luz era cálida…"_

_FIN._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Si no lloraste no tienes sentimientos. Okas no. Pero este fic yo lo hice con un sentimiento de nostalgia, recordé cuando algo que quería muchísimo murió. Y yo. En vez de llorar (Nadie me había visto llorar hasta que cumplí los 10 años me volví cobarde pero nadie me ha visto llorar realmente aunque llore por estupideces nadie me ha visto llorar con verdadero sentimiento de hacerlo) yo me quede impactada. Pero estaba llorando en mi mente. Yo siempre fui excluida de todas las cosas, de la sociedad y demás. Nadie se ha interesado en mis logros. Jamás. Solo mi abuelo y lo único que reconfortaba era el saber que al llegar a casa allí estaba mi mascota (Si, eso es lo que más amo en este mundo). **

**Roy y Marth: No queremos decir nada realmente…**

**Flik-Oddye!**


End file.
